Where We Travel
by Fyrua
Summary: While waiting at the train station, Tala Valkov comes across a curious young woman. Together, they go on a journey neither of them expected to take. Tala Valkov x Naomi Hiwatari fic


_A/N: This was a story I started a long while ago and I have almost completed the second chapter. I apologise if anything seems odd._

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: Curiosity**_

Tala Valkov stood at the train station, hands in his pockets and ear buds in his ears playing obscure Russian music.  
The redhead stood alone at the station as the sun beat down on him and the warm wind caressed his face. He hated the warm weather. He wanted it to be cooler and to have snow on the ground. Like home. But it was summer. Tala wouldn't get his wish now.  
 _How long is this train going to take?_ He thought to himself.  
Tala looked down the line and saw no sign of the train. It wasn't like he had anywhere important to be. He just wanted to get out of the house and have some time to himself.  
Distracted, Tala didn't notice the small figure make its way beside him until it was in his peripheral vision.  
When he noticed the figure, he turned slightly towards it. It was a young woman wearing a white knee-length dress. Her hair was black and upper back length, but she had light grey bangs that draped in the right spots on her face. Her face had a soft look to it. It was almost kind.  
She leaned over to look past him to look down the line, her necklace hanging loosely from her neck. He read her lips, _Not yet.  
_ Tala paused his music, in case she had something else to say. As she pulled back, her grey eyes locked with his. Her eyes grew wide. She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. Her right hand went to play with her necklace and her left to her hair.  
Tala wondered why she was so fidgety. He returned his gaze forward towards the train line.  
"Have you been waiting long?" He heard a voice come from behind him.

Tala turned to face the girl. Her hand was no longer in her hair, though she still was playing with her necklace. Her nervous face had been replaced with a calmer demure.  
"Fifteen minutes or so," he replied.  
"Oh, I see." She said, "Usually the train isn't this late."  
"Were you here earlier?"  
"Ah, yes," She replied. "But I had forgotten something and I ran home to get it. I thought I missed the train when I came back, actually."  
"I see," Tala said. His voice was unintentionally monotone.  
She shifted her satchel bag on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."  
"Why?"  
"I don't mean to bother you."  
"You're not bothering me."  
She fell silent. She appeared to be unsure of what to do or say next. Her gaze began to drift down to one side, as if to say she was unsure of herself.  
"Tala."  
She looked back up and met his gaze again.  
"My name," he said. "It's Tala."  
Her eyes widened as she came to realization as to what to do next.  
"Oh! My name is Naomi," she confidently stated.  
Naomi extended her hand out to him. Tala hesitated slightly as he took a hold of her hand. She squeezed his hand gently before releasing it.  
She turned to face forward as she clasped her hands behind her back. A smile had grown on her face. She seemed proud of what she had just done.  
"I enjoy meeting new people," Naomi said. "It's very interesting."  
Tala nodded as he faced forward as well.  
"Most of the time they get annoyed, but it's understandable."  
The warm summer's breeze gently blew through their hair as they stood there quietly. A train's horn bellowed in the distance. It wouldn't be long until it arrived.  
"If you don't mind, can I ask you where you're going?" Naomi asked, with a smile on her face.  
"I don't know," Tala replied back to her. "Wherever it takes me, I guess."  
"I see."  
They stood in silence as the train got closer. After a bit, Naomi broke the silence.  
"Do you mind if I come with you?"  
He turned to her with a surprised look on his face. Her gaze didn't shift from in front of her.  
"Why?"  
"You just seem..." she paused to find the right word. "Interesting to me."  
There was an awkward pause.  
Naomi let out a nervous giggle and turned towards Tala. "I'm sorry. That was a bit weird, wasn't it?"  
Her hand made it to her necklace again.  
"I'm not even sure why I said that. That part isn't like me at all."

Tala just stood there in silence. He didn't know what to say to this girl. Just why exactly did she want to tag along with him?

 _What is up with this girl?_


End file.
